


•enough•

by lgbteliza



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Sort of AU, idk what this is im so sorry, nina and sonny both have social anxiety, nina has an anxiety attack, not in great detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbteliza/pseuds/lgbteliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina's afraid, really, of not only her father, but of telling her mother the truth about everything. And, frankly, she's worried about what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	•enough•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is my first fic on ao3 it's just something I wrote it's so bad sorry   
> pretty sure it's under 1000 words too so sorry
> 
> enjoy anyways

"Mom, Dad," Nina says as she walks up to her parents.

"Start talking."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I should have called, I know," She says, looking at her feet. Her father is quick to object.

"Answer your mother! Where were you?"

When Nina feels Benny slide up behind her, she knows she's gotten herself in deep.

"Boss, Mrs. Rosario. Can I have a minute?"

When Nina looks up, her father is giving her a look. She turns to glance at Benny. "It's okay, dad."

"Think very hard about what you say to me," He says sharply, and Nina squeezes Benny's hand like it's a lifeline.

"Just hear him out," She starts, but her father is already shaking his head.

"Actually, no. I'll say this nicely. Please stay away from my daughter."

Nina opens her mouth to object, but Benny beats her to it. "Sir, I've worked here since I was practically a kid. You know me."

Her father crosses his arms. "Do you think you're anywhere close to her level?"

"Of course not, sir. No one is."

"Stop calling him sir," She interjects.

"You stay out of this!" Her father says, pointedly glaring.

"Jesus, Dad," She breathes. But her father is already switching to talk to Benny.

"I taught you how to drive," He says, and he looks like he wants to pull Nina far away from Benny. "I taught you how to tie a goddamn tie!"

"And now I tie the same Windsor knot around my collar as you. We're not that different."

"You know nothing about our culture!" Her father exclaims, and she stiffens. Of course.

Benny takes the words out of her mouth. "This bullshit again?"

Nina's mother stands up to interject. "Kevin, cálmate."

He ignores her. "You will never be a part of this family, entiendes?"

"Loud and clear," Benny says, slipping away from her.

"Benny-"

"Why learn the language if they still won't hear you?"

Nina stares after him. She knows that all too well- her own father still didn't hear her. She didn't want to go back to Stanford, she just wanted to run.

"Sin verguenza! Are you trying to shame me?"

She puts on her brave face. "Yes, dad, that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Well you have succeeded!" He exclaims. "Congratulations, you succeed at everything-"

"Sorry I embarrass you!"

"Oh my god, enough!" Her mother interrupts. "Now you listen to me.."

"Mom-"

"Carajo, I said enough! I'm sick of all this fighting!"

"Cami-"

She makes a yapping noise. "I think you've said enough! Now listen to what I say, what I say goes!" Papi, you've pushed us all away!"

"I'm trying to-"

"I don't wanna hear it! We make decisions as a family. And throwing Benny out like that? You sound just like your father, and we both know what a son of a bitch he was!" You think it all comes down to you.."

"Cami, let's talk about it-"

"No! When you have a problem you come home, you don't go off and make matters worse on your own! One day you're gonna come back home, and you're not gonna find me waiting anymore."

"I'm sorry.."

"Damn right you're sorry," Her mother finishes, then turns to face Nina. Of course. Here it was. "So you stayed out all night."

"Mom-"

"I'm talking now! You scared us half to death, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry," She says, wrapping her arms around herself. She can't do this right now, try to fix a toxic household now. It was too late.

"Don't apologize to me. Save it for your father."

Nina's head snaps to look at her father. He's still glaring, arms crossed, foot tapping. "What?"

"Look at your father," Her mother continues, and Nina bites back a comment. "He doesn't sleep when you're gone. He's worked his whole life to help you go farther, and he can't admit when he's wrong. Now, who does that remind you of?"

"Mom-"

"You two deserve each other! For months you lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you?"

"Everything!" Nina exclaims, throwing her arms to her sides. "Mom, you don't understand! You don't know what happens behind closed doors! You don't know what's happening inside my brain! Mom, you don't know!"

"Nina-" Her father tries to speak. She doesn't let him.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! You don't have any more, dad! All you've done is pressure me into things I don't want to do. I don't want to go back to Stanford. I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Nina," Her mother says gently, stepping forward.

"No, Mom- I can't, I- I cant," She stutters, and walks away.

She nearly crashes headfirst into Sonny. He starts to say something, but quickly notices her heavy breathing and ushers her into the bodega.

Despite the heat, the back room of the bodega is still slightly chilly, as always. Sonny sits next to her, waiting for her breathing to slow. Nina counts, and breathes, and waits for her body to calm down. Her mind, of course, can't. She doesn't bother trying.

Once she's breathing slowly enough Sonny hands her a water bottle, and she gratefully gulps down the warm water. They sit in silence for a while, as Nina lets her eyes wander, focusing on other things.

"Sorry I missed your dinner," Sonny says, after a long period of silence.

"Sorry my dad didn't invite you."

"Your dad's an asshole."

"I know," She says. "He has good ideas, he just- he doesn't know how to put them into action and get people to listen, not like you do."

Sonny sighs. "Nobody listens to me. Nobody wants to listen to a dumb teenager."

"Ellos no están prestando atención. They'll all be listening someday."

"You think so?"

Nina turns her head to give Sonny a soft smile. "Of course. We can do it together."

Sonny looks ecstatic, and that's enough to make her smile, momentarily forgetting about the issues outside of their bubble in the back room of the bodega.


End file.
